<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here? by watcherofworlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201386">What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds'>watcherofworlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for Whumptober Day 23 "What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oliver thought he knew what tired was. He thought he knew what exhaustion felt like. Now he knew that he’d had no idea. This was tiredness on a level he’d never experienced, a bone weary, soul deep exhaustion that he knew no amount of sleep could ever fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tensions were high in all areas of his life, leaving him nowhere to turn to for solace or rest. The people of Star City were angry with him, demanding to know why he continued to let Cayden James hold it hostage and bleed it dry. The city council felt much the same, judging by the topics of discussion in the meetings he’d attended, though their particular demands were more along the lines of wanting to know why he had not yet found a way to get them out from under James’ thumb. His responsibility as mayor, they told him, was to lead them and the people of the city, especially through times of trouble and crisis, and at the moment he was failing to fulfill that responsibility, a fact that he was unfortunately well aware of. And of course, he still had to contend with the constant conflict with and interference from the other Team Arrow. The only respite he could find was with his family, and even that wasn’t enough to soothe his troubled mind and weary soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer they remained in this holding pattern with Cayden James, the less certain he was that there was a way out of it, short of bankrupting the city. Felicity was working on a way to boot him off the city’s systems, or at the very least find some piece of information that might tell them </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was doing this so that he might somehow be convinced to stop, but so far she’d come up with nothing. James was a hacker on a level they’d never seen, surpassing even her formidable skill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I</span>
  <em>
    <span>f only this had happened three weeks ago</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oliver mused.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Then she might at least have had someone she could have turned to for the help that I can’t give her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now though, with them on the outs with Dinah, Curtis, and Rene, not only had they lost their ally in the police department, but also Felicity was left with no one who might be able- or even willing- to help her find something they could use against James. If Oliver had been a bitter person, or if he hadn’t been so goddamn exhausted, he might have taken pleasure in the fact that the other Team Arrow had nothing on him either. For all their posturing, their insistence that they knew how to do this better than the person who had taught them everything they knew, they were as in the dark as he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> must </span>
  <em>
    <span>be a solution</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No enemy is unbeatable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As much as he tried to maintain the outlook that this would all be over if they simply kept searching for an answer, optimism took energy, something he was in short supply of these days. The only thing he had the energy to keep hoping for was that, if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a solution, they would find it soon, before his exhaustion killed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>